A Pirate's Life For Me
by TheWitchThatCould
Summary: Young Emily Turner sails the seas with her parents, meeting new people, having new battles, even finding a love. You will learn about her past, her future, and everything in between. Every time she encounters something, she writes in her journal.


**Journal Entry 1**

**June 27, 1883**

Hello, I am Emily. Emily Turner. Daughter of Elizabeth and William Turner. Yes, them. I am 16 years of age, and have been traveling with my mum and dad all across the great seas. I have hair as red as the flames of a ship that has been shot down by pirates. I have eyes as bright and contrast as the green-blue sea. My lips are as pink as a rose of grace and elegance. But, I do have some flaws.

Under my left eye, shaped like a crescent moon, I have a scar. I got that scar when I was a young girl; the age of, I believe, 5. How I got it, you may be wondering, is an amazing story. But, I must save that for later. More flaws of mine; I am not very well-balanced. I trip and stumble a lot. I must have gotten that from my fathers side.

But, enough about me, tell me about you. Oh wait... I merely forgot I was writing. My bad. But, if someone were to read this, after I die, then... forget it, I'm just filling up space now. Well, I might as well tell you my story of my "magnificent" scar.

_It was a cold and stormy night, Elizabeth and Will were sitting by the fire, a young child was sitting in between the happy couple. Their little house was decorated warmly, like it was welcoming anyone who came in. The young girl was playing with a small puppy. It had cocoa-brown fur, big black eyes, and a big white spot on it's tummy._

_ "Emily, be careful when playing, now." Will said as he knelt down beside the girl and her furry friend to watch. Emily simply giggled and continued playing, when they heard a bang on the door._

_ "Who could that be at this hour?" Elizabeth asked, getting out of her wooden rocking chair. Will stood up also, motioning closely towards the door. Emily stood up and ran to her mum as the banging got louder. Will grabbed a sword from above the fire place to be cautious and the door swung open, nearly flying off the hinges. Emily screamed when she saw two big, dirty men barge in._

_ "Where is she? Where's the little girl?" One asked. His voice was loud and hoarse. He had a strong, British accent, almost as strong as the beloved Captain Jack Sparrow. The smaller man ran towards Emily and Elizabeth, his arms stretched out to grab the young girl. Emily was still screaming, running from the man, Elizabeth chasing behind him._

_ "Elizabeth, take Emily to her room and stay there!" Will shouted, now sword fighting with the bigger pirate. Elizabeth simply nodded and scooped up little Emily and ran up stairs to the toddlers room, closing the doors and putting Emily's dresser in front of them so the doors wouldn't open._

_ "Sh, sh, sh, it's okay, darling. You're safe with mommy, now now, hunny." Elizabeth whispered at the silenced girl. Emily was tucked deep in her mother's arms, the men bashing against the door until the dresser fell, the doors swinging open. Elizabeth shrieked, but Emily just stood there, looking at the big men._

_ "Come on, mate. She's jus' standin' 'ere. We 'an grab 'er now!" The smaller man shouted as he reached for Emily. When he grabbed her and picked her up, raising her high, Emily screamed. She screamed the loudest she has ever screamed. The men just chuckled, until Emily bent forward and bit the man's arm. He shouted in pain, dropping poor little Emily. Emily thudded to the ground, a small grunt escaping her lips._

_ "Bloody poppet." The bigger man said, drawing his sword and pointing it directly in Emily's __face. Emily was speechless, terrified, yet excited all at once. She finally shrieked, and as she turned towards her mother, the sword cut her cheek, the shape of a crescent moon forming from the blood that slowly began to seep through the little girls broken skin._

Well, that's the story of my scar. Interesting, eh mate? I should stop writing before Mum or Dad find me here. I'm below the deck, where I'm still not allowed because of the cannons. I'll write later though, I promise :)

**Love, Emily Robinne Turner.**


End file.
